


Duck Visits the Family

by MsPeggyElliott



Series: The Duck Fuck Chronicles [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gender transformation, Homophobia, Other, Politics, Racism, Racist Language, Transphobia, ignorant family, racist grandma, understanding grandpa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:06:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22048357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsPeggyElliott/pseuds/MsPeggyElliott
Summary: Content Warning: Racist Language, homophobia and transphobia.I know I have it tagged, but I wanted to make doubly sure.
Series: The Duck Fuck Chronicles [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568779
Kudos: 2





	Duck Visits the Family

**Author's Note:**

> Content Warning: Racist Language, homophobia and transphobia.
> 
> I know I have it tagged, but I wanted to make doubly sure.

You don't have to love your family, I do and it's complicated. It's especially awkward when you can turn into a girl and know one in your family knows, but visiting the grandparents and the extended family is total crap-shoot. I get that sometimes they don't mean it and it's just the language they heard growing up, but holy shit:

I go to visit my Great-Aunt Ann, I worry about her and it's been a while since we talked so I think popping in might be what she needs right now.

"Duck, it's so good to see you." Says my aunt giving a great, big, freezing cold hug. "Come on, I'll get you a soda."

We have a seat in her fancy living room with an unused TV bigger than most people will ever see in their lifetime. I have a seat in a rather uncomfortable chair and slowly sip at a rather bland La Croix while my Aunt talks about her day.

"...and that's why I will no longer have negros park my car."

"Yeah....that's a real bummer, Aunt." I said as pretended to take another sip of soda. Let's face it, there's no getting to old people about their language....you just let them live for however long they got.

"I really like what President Trump is doing, I like that no one is afraid to speak their mind nowadays. I know he likes to grab ladies by their...you know whats, but I'm still glad I voted for him."

Yep, it was definitely a mistake to come here, I look at my watch and my heart jumps into my throat after realizing only a few minutes have passed.

"So Duck, you're at that age now where maybe you should be settling down, is there Mrs. Duck?"

"Yeah, you could say that."

"You should bring her with you next time."

"That might be tough, she's usually around whenever I'm not around....weird schedules."

A few weeks later I go with the rest of my family to visit my grandparents. These parties are always awkward for me, I'm from a family full of conservatives and not the Mr. Rogers kind. I happened to catch a conversation between a few friends of my grandfather.

"So now we have those weirdos who can change their gender anytime they want. Last thing I want to worry about is my smoking hot date turning into guy." 

"I know there's only two genders, but they need to pick one! My son can do and so can his girlfriend! And sometimes he's the girlfriend and she's the boyfriend! It's unnatural!"

"I found out our neighbors were...."changers" I used to like them, now I just avoid them."

It's sad, a lot of men I grew up respecting and it would probably kill them to give just a little respect to anyone nowadays. I go back into the house to use the bathroom, but pass by the library and see my Grandpa sitting all by himself.

"Hey Grandpa, you feeling alright? I haven't seen since I got here."

It seems like every year Grandpa retreats to his library earlier and earlier. It was mostly boxes now as he was packing up to move to much smaller apartment.

"I'm alright, I'll just be happier when I can finally get away from here."

"What's wrong, Grandpa?"

"Duck, I don't know what happened, it seemed like we got along for a long time and it just seems like everyone is so comfortable being so hateful."

"Yeah, but what can you do? You can't change their minds, I just avoid those subjects entirely."

Grandpa learns over to grab one of the few books left on the shelf and hands it to me a copy of "The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde"

"Duck, I made sure to keep this for you. I know how much you loved reading this one growing up."

"Thanks Grandpa."

"Just so you know, Duck if there's ever anything you want to talk about I'm always open."

I sit there for a bit, thinking about if I should tell Grandpa about what I can do.

"There is something, Grandpa. Just don't tell anyone, ok?"

Grandpa nods as he leans in.

"You know those people that can change gender?"

"Yes, it's very fascinating."

"Well...I'm one of those people..."

"Really?"

I get up to close the door, I unbutton the top couple buttons of my shirt so my boobs won't pop my buttons and I transform in front of my Grandpa.

"Duck, you look beautiful, do your parents know?"

"Nobody except a few friends know, I can't tell them you've heard what my dad says. How would he feel if he know his son occasionally liked being a girl?"

"Fair enough and you have my word Duck I won't tell anyone."

I transform back and give my Grandpa a hug. I head back out to the party, same people speaking the same old ignorant speech.

"You know I think I could be ok with those 'Changers' if they just stayed and home and away from schools." That was my uncle, was really cool guy a 10 year old could talk to, now he's like everybody else.

"John, I thought I raised you better than that." Grandpa, for the first time in quite a while, comes out into the party.

"So it's ok for people to exist as long as they stay hidden away?"

"Well come on, Dad. It ain't exactly....natural." John wasn't used to getting called out like that.

"Well, what so unnatural about them, John? They work hard to make a living just like us and sure as Hell don't need a dolt like you putting them down."

Grandpa speaks and everyone is quiet.

Later on as the party begins to wind down and people start to leave, I take a seat next to Grandpa.

"I really appreciate what you did, Grandpa."

"Duck, you just keep living your life the way you want to."

A week after the party Grandpa moves away, his new apartment his built for having a lot of people over. I go and visit every now and then, we talk about life, books and daytime TV. A few days after my last visit I get a call for the landlord telling me my grandpa has passed away. Upon hearing the news I go back to a feeling that's all too familiar.


End file.
